


Change of Plan

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [15]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Change of Schedule, Explanations, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Addendum]<br/>There's been a change of plan, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know I promised that Heimdall's time babysitting Loki will be up today as an Interlude. That plan has changed, because the little Interlude I was planning turned huge on me. Mostly because Loki won't stop asking questions. It's reached the length of what I consider a chapter, so that's exactly what it will be. A chapter. And those get posted on Sundays, thus you see my dilemma. 
> 
> The full work will be post on the 20th. However, I know I promised an Interlude, and I really hate to break this pattern of Actually Posting the Parts on Time For Once In My Life.
> 
> So, without further ado, a little teaser:

“You are very big.” Loki remarked. He stood in front of Heimdall and craned his head back, trying to see all of him. 

“I know.” Heimdall answered, eyes scanning the endless universe.

“You are bigger than Thor.” Loki added, hopping a bit in place to see higher. 

“I am bigger than most people.” Heimdall replied, eyes still on the horizon.

“How come?” Loki stood up onto his tiptoes, still craning his head back.

“My nine mothers were all very tall.” Heimdall's tone and expression remained the same and his eyes not once strayed from endless cosmos. Loki didn't seem to mind at all.

“Oh.” Loki tilted his head to the side. “My friend Acxualtan has three fathers. But they're not very tall.”

“The universe is varied.”

“Thor says people on Jotunnheim are all very tall. He says they're _giants_.” He stretched his arms upwards as he said it. “Did you know that?”

“I have heard of it, yes.”

Loki rocked back onto his heels. “Thor says if I stay healthy and eat all my meat and vegetables, I will grow up to be a giant too.”

“Your brother tells you many things.”

“Sif says Thor likes to indulge me.”

One corner of Heimdall's mouth quirked upwards. “An apt observation.”

“She also says that I'm precocious.”

“You are indeed.”

“What does 'precocious' mean?”

“It means you have the ability to ask many many questions.”

“I like asking questions.” Loki bounced up on his toes with a grin.

“I did notice.” The other corner of Heimdall's mouth curled upwards, forming a small smile.

COMING SOON TO **AO3** NEAR YOU  
 _What About Uncles?_ , the Unexpected Chapter  
Rated F for Fluff


End file.
